Calen
"We hope you make the right decision before it's too late. Before we make it for you" - 'Calen to Saidra and Balbus.' "I'm going to assume, by the fact we're all still alive, that we're on the same side. For now." - following the carnage in the de Sennoya wine cellar. Background Little is known about his past, though it is presumed that he had at least some experience within a Circle, as he possesses numerous abilities determined by Saidra to reside within the Entropy School of Magic. He was also proficient in abilities neither she nor Balbus were able to place, suggesting a hidden trove of magical knowledge, and a substantial magical power to the mage himself. At some point in his past, he earned three scars that still mark the left side of his face, just cresting over his eye. While they are not deep scars, they are almost in the pattern of claws, or small weapons. His membership and seeming position of power within the Brotherhood had drawn him into conflict with the Purifiers many times, with him and Ardal showing elements of a personal rivalry. Involvement The evening of Lady de Sennoya's party, while Vay and Caspar were negotiating with the Baron of Verchiel, Jean Decourt, to capture Blaen for their own dealings, Calen and members of the Brotherhood appeared to Saidra and Balbus. Supported for four figures that took various positions throughout the gardens the two had begun to rest in, he sat down beside them. His face was veiled by some form of magic that only Saidra was able to pierce, causing it to flicker between male and female intermittently. Stating his disappointment that two of their own kind would so brazenly be acting against their purpose, Calen warned them that they dabbled with powerful people, with more at stake than they realized. Standing up, he offered but a curt warning - that they hoped the Party would make the right decision before it was too late, and they thus had to make it for them. Disappearing almost as quickly as he had appeared, this set the two mages into a hurried attempt to understand, not sure if by 'two of their own' Calen had meant two elves, two mages, two humans, or something else entirely. Stunned and threatened by such an event, the group next encountered the Brotherhood at the party thrown by Lady de Sennoya. After a few hours had passed, with the Party continually searching for any semblance of Blaen, a Templar or signs of disruption, they eventually headed downstairs after being let in by two members of the Brotherhood that barred the door to otherwise unwelcome individuals. It seemed that what was once a negotiation had now broken down into a free-for-all upon the intervention of the Brotherhood, with Ardal declaring his paranoia that had been a trap all along. While the combat did not last long, it claimed many lives, including those of Blaen and his supporters, and Ardal with his Purifiers. Calen almost fell in combat to Ardal, managing to come back from the brink of death by draining Ardal's life to replenish his own, the Purifier cursing his name and fighting with every last inch of strength before dropping to the floor. As the atmosphere calmed, Calen was approached by the Party as his wounds were tended to. Offered a healing touch by Saidra, the two groups conversed, with Calen revealing his name, the nature of the deal that he been occurring, and stating the purpose and basic nature of both the Brotherhood itself, and the Purifiers. The Party offered their own aid in helping to eliminate the Purifiers, feeling their causes aligned with the Brotherhood for the time being. Appreciating the gesture, Calen kindly declined the offer. With the deal of Ardal and his retinue, the Purifiers were likely to go underground for the time being, or just generally lessen the profile of their activities. He did however say that should any further information arise, they will reach out to the party for aid. As Kynedrin and Vay had been inspecting the lyrium cargo and the money brought by Ardal for the deal, it was upon prompting by Calen that Vay first revealed a name to the Party. Before any further conversation could be had, Lady Melanie appeared, slowly applauding the Party for having dealt with some nasty people, though she did mourn the loss of her curiosities. Looking over to where the Brotherhood had been, there was only empty air, the group having vanished once more. Personality A very intense individual, who strongly believes in the rights of mages and the ability to freely use it when it can be used. While he seems to more quickly judge those who appear to act against their intentions, he is willing to give those of the magical gift and their allies a second chance, as shown by his determined warning to the Party upon Vay falsely making a deal with Blaen in the Judicael Tavern. Upon nearly losing his life to Ardal however, this demeanour softened to being a more thankful one, if still on edge due to the potential for combat to return at any moment. While he was not intent on revealing too much, about either his group or himself, he did cut the tension by declaring his name and thanking them for their aid. Stats and Abilities Spells * Arcane Bolt * Arcane Lance * Drain Life * Paralyze (apparently) * Weakness (apparently) Magical Abilities * Creating a magical mask, portraying different features to whoever saw him. * Some form of rapid movement, akin to teleportation. Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Elevated Brotherhood Category:NPC Allies